Elliott
Elliott is the titular character in Disney's 1977 film Pete's Dragon. Elliott, as the film's title suggests, is a large green dragon who befriends a young orphan named Pete. He is the only animated character in the film and voiced by Charlie Callas. Background Development The animators of Pete's Dragon opted to make Elliott look more like an oriental, rather than occidental, dragon because oriental dragons are usually associated with good. The film is the first involving animation in which none of the Nine Old Men — Disney's original team of animators — were involved. One technique used in the movie involved compositing, whereby up to three scenes might be composited together — for example, a live foreground, a live background, and an animated middle ground containing Elliott. Ken Anderson, who created Elliott, explained that he thought it would be appropriate to make Elliott "a little paunchy" and not always particularly graceful when it comes to flying. Don Hahn, who was assistant director to Don Bluth on this film, gained some experience working with a combination of live-action and animation before later going on to work on Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Personality Elliot is a dragon with the ability to become invisible. He is depicted as a benevolent character who assists children in need, like Pete. He is shown to be fairly clumsy, even when flying. He is also shown to be very protective of Pete. Appearances Pete's Dragon Elliott is initially shown as an unseen force that prevents the abusive Gogans from capturing Pete, who is running away. Elliott's true form is revealed the next morning, when the two have breakfast. Elliott invisibly follows Pete into the town of Passamaquoddy, where his clumsy antics cause Pete to be labeled as a source of bad luck. Pete would reveal himself to Lampie, the lighthouse keeper, before he and Pete escape to a seaside cavern. When Pete is taken in by Nora, Lampie's daughter, Elliott remains invisible, leading her to believe Elliott is merely an imaginary friend. Elliott would accompany Pete to school, causing more antics. This leads to Terminus, a medical showman, plotting to capture Elliott, as dragons supposedly have many medical uses. At some point, Elliot would locate Paul, Nora's lost boyfriend, though Nora fails to believe it at the time. The night that Paul plans to return home, Elliot is captured by Terminus, while Pete is captured by the Gogans. Elliot is able to free himself and Pete and the two return home to the lighthouse. By this time, a storm has broken out, causing the lighthouse's light to go out. Despite being cramped in the narrow staircase, Elliott uses his fire breath to relight the lighthouse's wick, revealing himself to Lampie and Nora. The next morning, Elliott is praised for his help, while Nora is reunited with Paul. Pete is given a safe home with them. This leads Elliott to leave in search of other children to help. After saying farewell to Pete, Elliott flies away. House of Mouse Elliott was a common audience member at the club. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Elliot asked Ludwig Von Drake what kind of day it was and Ludwig replied by saying "It's a brazzle dazzle day, of course!". In "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", Elliot, along with Dragon Maleficent, Mushu, Madam Mim and the Reluctant Dragon, caused a fire on the stage. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two A Blotworx version of the Elliott float from the Main Street Electrical Parade serves as a boss battle. Disney Parks Elliott has appeared alongside Pete in almost every version of the Main Street Electrical Parade. Elliott also makes a brief cameo appearance in the Drawn to Animation presentation inside The Magic of Disney Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios, where he is seen in a photograph with Mushu, who refers to him as his cousin. Gallery Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Pete's Dragon characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:characters who fly Category:mystical animals Category:reptiles Category:males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Protagonists Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters Category:Pete's Dragon